Some of the conventional wiring boards each include a wiring conductor disposed in and on an insulating base, a notch portion extending from a side face to the bottom face of the insulating base, and an inner-face electrode disposed on the inner face of the notch portion and to be connected to the wiring conductor. In a case where an electronic device including an electronic component and such a wiring board is bonded, for example, to a module board by solder, the inner-face electrode is bonded to the module board with the solder therebetween (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2002-158509).